


Want/Need

by morgan_cian



Series: Poetry [10]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian





	Want/Need

Want.

Need.

Want to feel the heat of the day, smell the breeze, taste the salt of sweat, to sleep in the cradle of nature.

Need air to breathe.

Want the sweet tang of strawberries, the cool slide of ice cream, the heat of melted cheese on a pizza, the spice of enchiladas.

Need food to survive.

Want a cozy couch to read, the warmth of a fire crackling in the hearth, the sound of rain pattering on the roof, the comfort of a bubble bath.

Need a roof to protect from the elements.

Want to write words on a page, to play music by touching the keys, to laugh at a movie.

Need to perform duties.

Want to wallow in the past, to worry about the future, to solve all problems right now.

Need to exist for today; there is no yesterday and no promise of tomorrow.

Want the heat of desire, to be used, held down and taken, to feel the weight of ownership.

Need to serve.

Want you.

Need to be me.

Want.

Need.


End file.
